


Skeletons

by SaphyreDaze



Series: Soltryce Days [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyreDaze/pseuds/SaphyreDaze
Summary: Evie makes a few discoveries at the Estate
Series: Soltryce Days [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096178
Kudos: 2





	Skeletons

Evie had decided today was the day to organize her room at the Estate a bit, partly in an attempt to find her notebook and party because it was getting a little overly disorganized. While her organization method was a little…..chaotic, it usually made sense to her, but she had found a few books lately she didn’t even remember having so she wanted to go through everything and get a log. They were also expecting the chests from Kurdu very soon so she wanted to pick out what she wanted to make sure went in that. Kore slept soundly on the back of the couch, her tail swaying.

Evie hummed to herself quietly as she moved some stacks around, organizing the books by title on the table. It was taking a while only because she hadn’t done this in a very long time and she had a lot of books. She was sitting on the edge of the couch organizing a pile of books when she sat back to take a break. It was still so weird being here. What was weirder was that for all intents and purposes, it was hers. Though her name was the main, this place would be just as much Eleanor's, at least for as much longer as they had before they left all this behind for good. Nerves knotted up her stomach as the thought struck her, that they'd have to abandon all of this. She had some ideas of how to maybe ensure the house was left with an ally without being too suspicious. Maybe Kurdu. She wandered a moment what her parents' plans had been. What they wanted to do with the house had their escape West had happened.

Evie shook her head. She did not need to be going down that rabbit hole right now. It was a surefire way to tank her mood completely and she was still going off the high from their birthday a few days prior. Leaning back into the couch she tilted her back and rested it on the back of the couch. Everything will work out. She let her hands fall to her sides and ran them absentmindedly where the back of the couch met the seat when her right hand hit something. Looking down she furrowed her brow, a book must have gotten stuck there one of the nights she fell asleep reading. She reached in and pulled out a very familiar leather bound book. 

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." She held up her notebook, it had been missing for a while and she never thought to look here. A somewhat crushed feather quill stuck out from it. She began flipping through it, reacquainting herself. Lots of drawings and sketches, spell notes for things she wanted to learn, then she got the to list. The spells that Tenen had recommended. She went over the list of names. Herself, her sister, Leo, Col, Elarel, Elbridge with a question mark next to it "I need to add Jo." She pulled some ink out of her bag and dipped her quill in, adding Jo.

"I should probably work with Elbridge a bit more and see if he'd be a good fit, huh Kore?" The feline opened an eye, looked at her, and then closed it again, "Yeah yeah yeah. His devotion to Trent is an issue but it's something to work on. I feel like if we can make him realize what a piece of shit he is it won't be hard to get him on board. He's got the guts to make it now.". She blew on the page a few times to make sure the ink was dry then closed the notebook, tucking it safely back into her bag. Getting up, she stretched and continued her tidying up.

At one point she made her way over to see what she had stored under the bed. Amongst a mess of various sizes canvases and half finished paintings she found a box she didn’t remember. Pulling it out she carried it over to the table and set it down, opening it carefully. At first she didn’t recognize anything in the box. There were some components, a pair of daggers, a small pouch of coins, a notebook, and….a small bag of grey mushrooms. Evie stared at the mushrooms a moment before dropping the small bag back in the box. Eyes wide, her heart started to race and her vision blurring slightly as the ringing began in her ears. She realized what these contents were. 

These were Dixi’s things. 

She sat, holding her head in her hands and trying to collect herself. Having not mentally prepared herself this hit her harder than she expected. It was one thing facing these things prepared, but suddenly? She was still working on that. She took a few minutes to breathe and tried to get her panic under control, with the help of a now worried Kore. The cat sat in her lap pushing against Evie’s torso and purring madly.

Evie hugged Kore close, “I’m okay girl. I’m okay. I'm okay.” she breathed, feeling her pulse slowly returning to normal, after another round of deep breaths.

The ringing persisted quietly as she reached into the box and pulled out the journal. Opening it she began flipping through the pages. It read like a journal but was a bit too clean, almost like someone had transcribed it for some reason. Being overly curious, she quickly found herself lost in reading it, finding the pieces of Elbridge that were lost to them all. She hadn't meant to read the whole thing but before she knew it she reached the end.

"Fuck, El. You've been through it that's for sure." 

She looked around the room, feeling satisfied that she had gotten enough work done. Peeking into the box again, she reached in and grabbed the small bag of mushrooms. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with them but she figured she'd hold onto them. Closing the box she shoved it back under the bed and prepared to leave the Estate for the day. 

As the estate shrank in the background she sent a message to Elbridge, the copy of his journal tucked safely in her satchel **Hey Elbridge. It's Evie. You free to talk?**


End file.
